


That's a Stupid Name

by cryme_anocean



Series: We'll Figure it Out [16]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the story of how Mickey and Ian decide on their daughter's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a Stupid Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Что за дурацкое имя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782293) by [Ahe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe)



> socalbetty: they argue over baby names. Everything the other other suggest is just stupid and they actually get in a quasi fight about it till they finally find the perfect name.  
> Anon: Mickey and Ian discuss names for your daughter/son.
> 
> I don't think this is what you, socalbetty, wanted exactly, but I do hope it's okay!! You guys three in one day. That is a new record. And I totally don't feel like proof-reading so I'll do it tomorrow. I love you. 
> 
> EVERY COMMENT, KUDO, BOOKMARK, SUBSCRIPTION, MESSAGE TO MY TUMBLR, AND READER IS LOVED AND CHERISHED!!!

“Rachel.” Ian’s got his hand in his as they walk home; their arms sway between them.

 

“What?” He turns and looks at him.

 

“Her name should be Rachel.”

 

“That’s a stupid name.” He grumbles.

 

“What about Leah?”

 

“What about shut the fuck up?”

 

“We’re not naming our daughter Shut The Fuck Up.”

 

“You think you’re so fuckin clever don’t you?”

 

Ian grins, “Yeah maybe.”

 

“You’re not so shut up.” He shoves at Ian with his free hand but because they’re connected he comes right back.

 

“What about Beatrice?”

 

“That sounds like an old lady name, Gallagher.”

 

“Faith?”

 

“That’s such an overused name.”

 

“Yana?”

 

“Uh, what? Is that even English?”

 

“Like you’re one to talk, fuckin Mykola Milkovich.”

 

“Never shoulda told you my real name.”

 

“Please, Mandy woulda told me.”

 

“Not if she knew what’s fucking good for her, she wouldn’t have.”

 

Ian huffs, “Amanda?”

 

“Like after my sister? No fuckin thanks.”

 

“Isabelle?”

 

“We’re not Italian.”

 

“My god, why don’t you fucking pick a name then!” He was waiting for that. He was waiting for Ian to explode at him.

 

“Carolyn.”

 

“Sounds like an old lady name.” Ian mocks back at him. He glares.

 

“Devin.”

 

“Boy’s name.”

 

“Ugh, Elizabeth.”

 

“Overused.”

 

“Well my god!” He tears his hand from Ian’s. They don’t talk about baby names again for a while.

-

“Katelyn.”

 

“You better not be suggesting I name my daughter fuckin Katelyn.” Mickey says immediately, not looking up from the video game he’s playing in the living room.

 

He’s just gotten home from work and fucking hell he doesn’t get to see this very often. Mickey’s drinking a glass of water and playing COD. That’s something he sees often. But Mickey’s got his glasses on. He didn’t even know Mickey had glasses until he’d shown up at his house unannounced. Mickey had been playing video games just like this and he looked so upset he’d been caught like that. Ever since then, Ian’s had an obsession with Mickey’s glasses.

 

“Tegan?”

 

“Like tea again? No thanks.”

 

“Gabrielle?”

 

“No, Ian. My god, shut up, I can't fucking concentrate when you’re talking like that.”

 

“Can I play?”

 

“Will you shut up if I say yes?”

 

“… Yes.” Because he wants to play. And he really wants to be close to Mickey when he’s got those damn glasses on.

 

“Then get your ass over here and don’t say another word.”

-

“Mary?”

 

“Is she supposed to be a virgin forever?” Ian asks.

 

He’s fucking sick and tired of this. They’ve gone through too many names already and they can't agree on a single one.

 

“Whatever.”

 

“What about Jayden?”

 

“Boy’s name.” He replies. He sticks his toothbrush in his mouth and scrubs his teeth.

 

“Victoriana?”

 

“Mouth full.” He responds a minute later after he’s spit.

 

“Penelope?”

 

“Makes me think of pigs.”

 

“Silvia is pretty.”

 

“It means wood or something like that.”

 

“So what?”

 

“It means wood, Gallagher.”

 

Ian sighs and turns to leave.

-

“Ashley.”

 

“Sounds like she’d be a bitch.”

 

“You’re a bitch.

 

“Brittany.”

 

“Sounds like she’d be dumb.”

 

“You're dumb.”

 

“Fuck you, asshole.”

 

“It’s the other way around.”

 

“Colette?”

 

“No.”

 

“Ugh,”

 

“Unity.”

 

“That’s… not even a real name.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Zephyr.”

 

“We’re American, let’s give her an American name, Mick.”

 

“I’m not American.”

 

“Whatever, what about Janine?”

 

“Like Sherlock Holmes’ fake girlfriend?”

 

“Wait, you actually paid attention during that show?”

 

“I will not name my daughter after someone’s beard.”

 

“Holy shit, wait.”

 

“Ginger.”

 

“Oh god, that better not be after my hair.”

 

Mickey smirks.

 

“Rebecca?”

 

“… I like that one.”

 

“Wait, really?”

 

“Well I wouldn’t fucking say it if it weren’t true.”

 

“You actually like it?”

 

“Yes, Firecrotch, I fucking like it.”

 

Ian stares at him. Mickey stares back. “I like it, too.”

 

“That’s her name, then.”

 

“What about her middle name?”

 

Oh god, not again.

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah blah [follow me ](http://guessiliedinthehook.tumblr.com/) so we can be BFFS blah blah blah
> 
> I accept prompts and write every single one!! Send me some (and some love because that's what really gets me writing this fast) to my [tumblr ](http://guessiliedinthehook.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment!


End file.
